


Description of a Gambler

by DangerouslyHappy



Series: Description of the Seven [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerouslyHappy/pseuds/DangerouslyHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief Description of Ezra Standish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Description of a Gambler

He sits there looking at ease in the world. He seems so worldly and gentlemanly, but there is a rugged wildness in him that is only known by his closest friends. His black felt hat sits jauntily on his head and his chestnut hair peeks out from beneath. When you see him smile and his one gold tooth glints in the light you can’t tell if he is faking it or if it’s a genuine smile. His emerald eyes glint with merriment or pain no one knows or maybe ever will. His coat whether it is bright red or dark green, makes him look like some exotic bird. His shirt is a blazing clean white rarely found under the western sun. Beneath his coat resides a tiny derringer that is made for gamblers, his other two guns are mismatched but both fit him and look good on him. His legs of medium height are encased in pressed, black dress pants. His boots shine as if he never gets them dirty and shines then every day. Most say that all he cares for is money, but that isn’t true. Beneath the jaunty exterior resides a man that cares deeply for his friends and loves his mother despite the many pains she’s caused him. He is a man that is lost he does not know which direction to take in life. Should he remain a gambler running from town to town, jumping bail, and scamming people out of their hard earned money? Or should he stay here with his friend’s men that love him as a brother and would never seek to do him harm? Whatever path he has chosen you must remember he is not all that he seems.


End file.
